


Фабрициус

by restaes



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaes/pseuds/restaes
Summary: Я предпочитал мою единственную безусловную страсть, любовь, как вам угодно. И она спрятана там, за стеклом, закупорена внутри моего страха касс, указателей, номеров комнат. И Борис, знающий об этом, обладал мной и моей волей.





	Фабрициус

Тот день начинался страшно и сумбурно. Всё утро слилось в один поток действий, но не моих. Или моих. Мне давали одежду, я натягивал её бездумно. Замирал перед зеркалом в ванной с новой щёткой в руке, упаковка от неё валялась в мусорном ведре, не мной выброшенная. Но я совершенно машинально обхватывал пальцы вокруг бутылки, никаких стаканов, чисто по-мальчишески. И глаза, и смех, и громкое _blya_ , снова хохот, всё накрывало меня жаром, юностью и прошлым. Я думал о прошлом, выходя из терминала в аэропорту, постукивая пальцами по тонкому стеклу стакана с обычной питьевой водой в самолёте, даже быстро выискивая свои шмотки среди не моих и под веселое _bystree_ _,_ _bystree_ , скидывая их в чемодан. Прошлое равно музей. Так было заведено. Так какого дьявола я снова делал это? Но это был Борис со своими невысказанными: «здесь и сейчас», «делай или умри». Я предпочёл бы умереть, да кого я обманывал. Я предпочитал мою единственную безусловную страсть, любовь, как вам угодно. И она спрятана там, за стеклом, закупорена внутри моего страха касс, указателей, номеров комнат. И Борис, знающий об этом, обладал мной и моей волей. А потом я вспоминал, что ещё до картины спираль начала закручиваться, не знаю, кто из нас больше к этому руку приложил, но в итоге именно мы вырастили в друг друге то, что имеем.

Когда мы выбрались из отеля прямиком в сердце вымокшей насквозь Гааги, Борис повёл нас сначала за сигаретами, потом обедать, пока внутри у меня всё обрывалось. Я смотрел, как он ест, и мысленно умолял его закончить побыстрее или никогда не уходить из этого дешёвенького ресторанчика с запахами, облепившими меня всего. Мне казалось, что я не отмоюсь уже никогда, как после той ночи.

—Ты чего не ешь? — он смотрел на меня в упор, как и всегда, размешивая сахар в чашке, к которой он даже не притронется.

—Я не уверен, Борис, — сам не знаю, отчего с каждым разом говорил всё больше. Я разбирал эту стену по кирпичикам, по пылинкам, потому что не привык доверять, ведь он оказался первым, кто заявил права на всю правду без остатка, включая картину и меня.

—Поттер, — и Борис опрокинул в себя водку, потом потянулся за чаем, и только на последнем поморщился. Переборщил с сахаром? — Пошли.

Он встал и щелкнул меня по плечу, но мои ноги были ватные. Борис успел оплатить счёт, накинуть на себя пальто, подать мне одежду, пофлиртовать с официанткой, пофлиртовать с другой официанткой, глотнуть ещё и мой чай, а я только едва успел застегнуть куртку, с крохотным польским флагом над нагрудным кармашком.

—Готов?

—Нет.

—Идём, Поттер. Навестим твою пташку.

На улице Борис закинул мне на плечи руку, прикурил, и замечание Хоби про его криминальное очарование ударило мне в голову, а потом снова: картина.

—Не будь таким пришибленным, умоляю.

Я не мог не быть, и он это понимал. Так мы и шли до музея под его нескончаемый поток слов. Борис словно бы знал, что тишина смертельна сейчас для меня, хотя обычно нам совершенно комфортно молчать, ржать, блевать, четвёртое, пятое, десятое. Он мог вызвать во мне любое чувство, кроме неловкости и, пожалуй, отвращения. Мы выкурили три сигареты на двоих - одну за другой, передавая их друг другу. Борис после каждой моей затяжки возмущался, что я его обкрадываю, но, честно, всё было наоборот. Он обкрадывал меня по всем фронтам, я вскоре в этом уже убедился.

Мы вымокли до нитки, Борис, казалось, вовсе не обратил на это внимания, а меня уже начинало потрясывать не столько от холода, сколько от воспоминаний. Я остановился у самых ступеней и вывернулся из-под руки, ушёл вправо, но он и не думал за мной гнаться.

—Хочешь постоять? — вытянул из кармана пачку и потряс, но не отвёл от меня глаз. Ему не нужно было ничего объяснять, он и так всё понимал, ждал, курил, не отворачивался. Гадёныш.

Я сделал шажок назад.

—Я вернусь в отель, — сказал и сам не поверил.

—Как хочешь, Поттер.

Борис затушил окурок, мельком глянул на часы и пошёл к ступенькам. Его пальто, взъерошенные промокшие волосы, походка, характерная только для него, весь этот образ вот-вот был готов слиться с музеем. Ещё одна вещь: он знал, с самого начала знал, что я не отпущу его туда одного. Не дам рассыпаться одному.

—Подожди.

 

*

Она была великолепна. Недосягаема и далека, но всё ещё моя. Тайно, по секрету.

Я отказался от предложения постоять у обогревателя, мы без обсуждений решили не останавливаться у экспонатов и прямиком направились к ней. Борис шёл сбоку, засунув руки в карманы, наши локти периодически стукались. Людей было немного, до окончания работы музея оставалось меньше часа, так что больше всего меня пугала тишина. Я слышал и ясно ощущал, как барабанит мой пульс.

Борис заметил её первым, схватил меня чуть ниже локтя и потащил за собой. В кармане звенела мелочь, оставшаяся после покупки билетов, звуки только наших шагов, а после - ничего. Я оглох и онемел, и если бы не это, то мои руки рванулись бы к ней. Борис молчал, а мама говорила и говорила. Внутри всё скомкалось и перевернулось, так что я не чувствовал, что моя жизнь повторяется. Она скручивается, да, но не повторяется. Меня внезапно кинуло в жар, а через мгновения стало холодно, я чувствовал себя больным или накаченным.

—Ты давал мне сегодня что-нибудь?

Борис почти моментально рассмеялся, но не громко, не оглушительно, как он умел, оказалось, что он тоже зачарованно разглядывал картину, а не наблюдал за мной. Мне отчего-то стало от этого легче.

—Немного. Надо было больше, потому что тебя сегодня только лошадиная доза взяла бы, но спокойно. Я тоже, — он кивнул, стал серьёзным.

 _Я тоже_ принял столько. _Я тоже_ это чувствую. Не знаю, какой вариант подразумевался, но я принял оба.

Это были какие-то считанные минуты, когда мы только подошли и встали совсем одинаково, чтобы смотреть на неё, на застеклённую теперь птичку, которую сковывала не только цепь. Тошно, мне было тошно, и добавить нечего. Я чувствовал, что немаленький зал вокруг нас разрастался и ширился. 

Может быть, моя игра оказалась не по сценарию, но теперь я схватил Бориса, потащил за собой, надо было пройти два зала, через турникет, подождать, пока нам выдадут одежду, но выскочил прямо так, под дождь, чтобы надышаться.

—Доиграешься, Поттер, начну тебя своими методами лечить, — Борис вышел недовольный, накинул на меня куртку, помог застегнуть, как маленькому.

Я не стал говорить, что его методы не сильно отличались от моих. Меня отпустило от вида дождя, разбивающегося о светлый камень, соскальзывающей воды всё ниже и ниже по ступенькам.

—Подожди.

—Подождать? Здесь? Поттер, идём.

—Нет.

—Чего ты хочешь? — он поднялся ко мне, остался стоять на две ступеньки ниже, хотя до этого уже почти спустился на тротуар, недовольный, мокрый, растрёпанный. Полная противоположность моему крохотному пушистому щеглу. Я могу по секундам воспроизвести в памяти, когда мои пальцы в последний раз касались полотна. — Если это твой способ показать средний палец судьбе, то сейчас это не очень эффектно.

—Да заткнись ты.

— _Pridurok_.

Я недовольно выдохнул, но послушно пошёл следом за Борисом. И с каждым шагом я дышал всё реже и глубже, воздух казался всё чище, а голова светлее.

 

*

Борис что-то накрутил с подсветкой, так что теперь мы накидывались в бледно-голубом хирургическом свете. Мне было очень смешно, и больно, но больше смешно.

—Тебе полегчало?

—Да, — я протянул так долго, как мог, раскидываясь звездочкой на светлом ковре. В одной руке бутылка, в другой пульт от кондиционера.

—Да я не про бухло, дебил, я про птичку.

—Да, — повторил я, но уже с бульканьем и кашлем, долгим неудержимым хохотом, потому что нельзя напиваться, лёжа на спине. Было не честно напоминать мне про птицу, потому что это слишком классическая манипуляция для такого негодяя, как он. Как мы оба. 

Борис подождал, пока я успокоюсь и похлопал меня по колену. Очень мило так похлопал по месту, куда час назад от всей глубины души пнул, а вот за что — вспомнить мы так и не смогли.

—Я когда её увидел сегодня, за стеклом этим, думал, вот вырву к чертям и тебе отдам, — он сел на кровать, прямо надо мной, так что мне теперь были видны его подбородок, дергающиеся от выпитого алкоголя пальцы, его минутное уныние. — Теперь не так уж легко будет её спереть, ага.

Я от этого так неожиданно для себя растрогался, что потянулся обнимать его ноги: затылком в боковой борт кровати, лбом в подколенные ямки. Нелепица, но мы и были сплошной нелепицей, вывезенной незаконно частями из Невады. Нам не хватало только одной крохотной частички стоимостью в какие-то миллионы долларов.

—Поттер, я пошутил.

—Ага.

—Я не стану воровать её для тебя.

—Ага.

—Отцепись уже.

Я отпустил руки, но не сдвинулся с места. Борис глубже сел в кровать и расставил ноги, чтобы потрепать меня по волосам. Я не помыл их после возвращения, так что они высыхали в полном беспорядке.

—Давай, помоги себе немного, — ко мне свесилась бутылка, где на дне плескались остатки дорогущего вина. Сегодня Борис решил заморочиться.

—Это что такое? Да тут глоток на младенца.

—Умерь свои аппетиты, будь добр.

—Это говоришь мне ты, — и я приложился к бутылке, выпивая всё до капли. Мне казалось, что во мне ещё места на десяток таких бутылок, но полных. Сладкая и желанная ложь, потому что уже выпитое аукнется мне ещё как. Ничего, к чему пришлось бы привыкать. Я подумал, что Борис скажет сейчас своё привычное: «я алкоголик», но он молчал и творил что-то с моими волосами, принося экстаз и вышибая слезы попеременно.

Мне вдруг резко захотелось извиниться за себя старого. За Вегас, за тот первый взгляд-знакомство, за всё, что было после. Даже за то, чего не было, но могло, что было, но не должно было. Я стыдился себя, сам не зная отчего, ведь каждый мой поступок имел природу и объяснение. И всё же это имело неслабый налёт алкогольного бреда: от меня того во мне сегодняшнем было больше всего. Больше, чем Нью-Йорка, больше, чем мамы, магазина, выпечки, за которой ходил Хобби. Я всё ещё мог почувствовать, как от меня пахнет пустыней и Вегасом, первой водкой, не самыми дорогими духами поверх пота, постельным бельём, впитавшем запах моей кожи и кожи Бориса.

Всё, что я старался делать — не думать о Щегле. И об отце.

—Вот это тебя загнало, — пробубнил Борис, так что я стал сомневаться, не произнёс ли чего вслух. Его пальцы теперь дёргали меня за уши, а голос звучал сонно. — Бухнём?

—Да, — я с таким рвением его поддержал, что он почти подскочил на кровати, но запнулся о мои раскиданные конечности и упал на четвереньки. Я захохотал, а он взглянул на меня так уничтожающе, злобно, задорно, что мне пришлось согнуться от смеха, а потом лечь калачиком, потому что было хорошо, но жарко. Где-то я потерял пульт от кондиционера, решил пошарить ногами, и Борис снова запнулся.

— _Blyat_ _’_.

— _Da_ _._

—Забирай, — он протянул мне бутылку (полную), уселся совсем рядом, так что я мог положить на его бедро голову, а не держать её на жёстком полу. — Нет, проваливай, ты не мой пёсик.

—Мой, — с нажимом добавил я, не шевелясь и закрывая глаза, а мир продолжал вращаться, — пёсик. Он мой.

Но он был не мой, ни его. Наш. Я держал эту истину в голове и надеялся, что Борис тоже.

—Ты когда перебухаешь такую хрень начинаешь пороть, я поражаюсь.

Я почувствовал, что меня вот-вот вырвет и открыл глаза, сел, уставился на Бориса. Он выпучил глаза.

—Нет, отвернись. Отвернись, Поттер.

Я изобразил позыв на рвоту и наклонился к нему, а потом минуты две хохотал у него на груди, потому что этот чистейший ужас и обида вперемешку на его лице были непередаваемы. Надо просто поверить мне на слово. Борис погладил меня по голове.

—Козёл.

Он продолжал гладить. Медленно, не слишком сильно, почти как мама. Я понял, что перехожу в новую стадию, а вот до Бориса дошло, когда я уже порядком изгадил его футболку соплями, слезами и слюнями.

—Твою ж... — он замер, оставил руку у меня на шее.

Не то, чтобы мы никогда не были в такой ситуации. Просто раньше это было прямым путём в постель: спать, поблевать и спать, поблевать в постели, добить совершенно естественным подростковым способом остатки эмоций. Я моментально захотел успокоиться, но Борис как-то неуклюже попытался вывернуться, не выпуская ни меня, ни алкоголь из рук. Не знаю, как уж он меня переложил на кровать, потому что я совершенно не помогал ему. Он вышел в ванную и, матерясь и врезаясь во всё подряд, вынес ведро, оставил с моей стороны кровати. Борис лёг рядом, перемахнув через меня, запутался своими ногами в моих и тяжело вздохнул.

—Ты меня портишь, Поттер.

На секунды мне удавалось представить, что мы два героя из отцовских фильмов, два подонка, отрывающихся в номере отеля после успешного дельца. Но вот были мы не настолько круты. Совершенно обычные, уставшие и пьяные. Совсем не герои. Не фильмов. Не отцовских. Ничьих, кроме нашего. 

Я повернулся к нему, но он не успел начать возмущаться вслух, что мне бы лучше в другую сторону свеситься. Борис не отвернулся, не пнул коленом в живот, ничего не сказал, когда я прижался к его влажным губам своими. Ничего не ответил и на мои слова после:

—Укради её для меня.


End file.
